


La Petite Mort

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Religious overtones, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem (sort of) / ficlet about Cullen and the F!Trevelyan having sex for the first time. Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr account.

He fucks like Maferath--trying to hold his Andraste to earth for a moment longer. Desperate, a drowning man taking one last gasp. Holding her close and hard and _to him_. 

_Don't leave me._

He fucks like the Maker and she's the center of creation. The most beautiful and precious thing that ever was or will be. All of the universe made just for her. To frame her beauty and light and goodness.

_Stay with me._

He worships her with his hands and his moans and his mouth and his cock. All of him, every _thing_ , is for her. He was empty and wanting, and she fills him and makes him whole.

_I love you._

And when she trembles around him, and shakes, and sighs his name-- _Cullen_ \--the world burns away to a point of light, of paradise, a golden city all their own. And nothing will ever be so sweet again.


End file.
